The present invention relates generally to devices for the display of stringed musical instruments. The present invention more particularly relates to cabinets for display of stringed musical instruments and even more particularly relates to wall cabinets for the display of guitars.
Collectors and musicians frequently desire to display stringed musical instruments in manner that is both aesthetically pleasing and easy to access, yet reliably prevents damage to the instrument, such as scratching or marring of the hard lacquered surfaces of many instruments. One measure of the aesthetics of such a display device is the degree to which the supports of a display device are not visibly intrusive when holding an instrument for display. Thus a display device having instrument support structures that are highly visible to one viewing the display of the instrument may be considered less aesthetically pleasing than a display device having instrument supports that are not visible to the viewer. Correspondingly, one measure of ease of access is the number of discrete steps that must be taken to place or remove an instrument in a display device. The choices of collectors and musicians desiring to display stringed musical instruments in a horizontal orientation have previously been limited to selection among devices that compromise at least one of the above stated objectives.
For example, in displaying an electric guitar having strap buttons, the guitar may be suspended by a guitar strap attached to the guitar and suspended from a visually nonintrusive hanger mounted on a wall. This may be aesthetically pleasing, but the hanging of the guitar by its strap is problematic. A stable display is rarely achieved and the guitar may shift from the desired hanging position. Additionally, any shifting of a guitar so displayed may mar the lacquered surface of the guitar if it contacts nearby structures, such as a wall.
Some devices have solved the problem of unintended movement of the instrument by securing guitars in a horizontal display position with large clamps that grip the body of the guitar. While such a device effectively secures the guitar, the prominent visibility and complexity of clamps detract from both the aesthetics of the display and the ease of access to the instrument housed in the display device. Other devices employ stands with one or more large cradles, or the equivalent, into which a guitar may be laid. While being both somewhat more stable than a suspending guitar strap and having greater ease of access than a device using clamps, devices employing cradle-like features have the disadvantage of having an instrument support that is visually prominent enough to detract from the aesthetics of the display.
Currently there is need in the art for a cabinet suitable for housing and displaying string musical instrument, such as a guitar, in a horizontal orientation in manner that is both aesthetically pleasing and easy to access, yet reliably prevents damage to the instrument.
The present invention provides a cabinet for display of a stringed musical instrument, wherein the stringed musical instrument is oriented horizontally and is held in place within the cabinet by supports which engage the strap buttons of the instrument. The device is optionally attachable to a wall.
In one embodiment, the supports are angled brackets with notches shaped and sized for receiving the strap buttons. A protective material is applied on each support and the interior surface of the cabinet to avoid abrasion of the instrument surface. The orientation of the angled brackets is such that the visible profile of the brackets is very small when an instrument is displayed in the cabinet. As well, the instrument is firmly secured by placing its strap buttons in sized notches of the brackets.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a display cabinet for holding a stringed musical instrument in manner that is aesthetically pleasing.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a display cabinet for holding a stringed musical instrument in manner that is easy to access.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a display cabinet for holding a stringed musical instrument in manner that reliably prevents damage to the instrument.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display cabinet for holding a stringed musical instrument in a horizontal orientation supported by the strap buttons of the instrument in manner that is both aesthetically pleasing and easy to access, yet reliably prevents damage to the instrument.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon the reading of the following disclosure when taken in conjunction with the accompanied drawings.